From time to time, people use their hands and arms to support the weight of their body or exert other pressure against an object. For example, concrete finishers may typically use one arm to support themselves while using the other arm to trowel or finish the concrete they are working on. Problems arise when a person repetitively exerts pressure or exerts pressure against an object with excessive force in an open-handed or open palm manner. The stresses caused by exerting pressure in this manner may damage the ligaments, tendons, muscles and nerves of the wrist, hand and forearm. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device that maintains the hand, wrist and forearm in an alignment which reduces the risk of injury to a person exerting pressure against an object. It would also be desirable to provide a device that is easily removable when the wearer is not leaning on or exerting pressure with his arm. When reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, it will become apparent how the wrist brace of the present invention achieves these objects and additional advantages.